The Great Game
by BeatingHeartandWings
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory end up in an abandoned warehouse and meet three men who deal in hunting the supernatural. They team up to investigate, but something  more dangerous is catching up to them. Pairings: Amy/Rory Dean/Cas Sam/Gabe
1. Come Along, Ponds

"Amy! Use the plunger! "

The redhead grabbed the tool and suckered one of the buttons on the TARDIS console; The TARDIS immediately stopped _whorring _and thrashing about. The Doctor told Amy and Rory they were going 'somewhere special', too bad they almost got shredded trying to get there.

"See! What did I say? The plunger worked! A little bit of plumbing is what she needs!" the Doctor said with _way too much enthusiasm for someone who was seconds away from crash landing_, Amy thought. With a grimace she pulled herself up off the floor and wrinkled her nose at the smell of toilet water.

"Doctor, I know we've been through our fair share of crashes but what's up with the TARDIS now?" Rory asked, as he stood up, dusted himself off and dropped the drumsticks. Which by the way, had done nothing to stop the crashing, but Rory realized he had a knack for drumming and would try to take it up. Amy made a mental note to buy ear plugs later.

"Rory's right you know-" Amy said.

"-Thanks" Rory replied sarcastically, with a bit of annoyance at her tone of surprise.

"Usually we land with only severe concussions, _not_ certain death." Amy finished, giving her husband an apologetic look.

"She's a lady." The Doctor replied, as if it explained it all. It took a moment for Amy to realize he was talking about the TARDIS. "Ladies always have their wobbly moments. Come on Amy, you know how it is."

Amy repressed to urge to use the plunger on the Doctor's head.

"I got a message on psychic paper." The Doctor said, as he whizzed about in the TARDIS trying to stabilize her from the aftershocks of almost being ripped apart.

"From River?" Rory asked. She always had her flamboyant ways of getting their attention, but trying to kill her parents seemed a little dull for her tastes.

"Nope. Not her."

In fact, the Doctor was a little glad that it wasn't River; he wanted the excitement of having no idea where he was going or what he was going to do - these are the best adventures, he thinks to himself. He's always been a sucker for randomness, though he was a little discouraged when he was once called to help an old lady find her cat. And it didn't even shape shift into a fire breathing beast. That reminds him, he'll have to take the Ponds to the planet of Chimarocis where the cats breathe out pillars of-

"So we're just going to go where the message called us to? Even though we almost died trying to get there?" Amy questioned, interrupting the Doctors thoughts. _Rude._

"Yep!" The Time Lord replied, too giddy for Amy's liking. But this is her Doctor - never a dull moment with him. Well, except when they spend their afternoon finding cats.

"Anyway, doesn't matter if we die. I'll regenerate and Rory will be brought back somehow." The Doctor said with an air of confidence, slapping Rory on the back.

"Thanks… Doctor." Rory said dejectedly, again with a hint of sarcasm.

"What about me?" Amy grumbled with a pout.

The TARDIS thrummed as she landed (with no deaths).The Doctor grabbed the Ponds and led them to the door.

"Now, we have a million possibilities waiting for us outside, a million adventures and a million ways to die… Come along, Ponds." He smiled as he opened the door.

The Doctor, Rory and Amy all stumbled outside of the TARDIS only to become face to face with three men. Two of the men were holding guns aimed at them. And they looked like they meant business. They cocked their guns, their eyes never leaving the time travellers faces.

"Give me my baby back," Said the shorter man with the firearm. "Or we'll blow your brains out."

_Well__,_ the Doctor thought, _this is going to be fun._


	2. I Wanted Some Pie!

It was all Dean's fault, he keeps blaming it on the pie, but Sam doubts that a piece of pastry could get them into this mess. It all started when Dean had a pie craving.

_Dean had been driving on the road for 14 long hours and all that the poor guy wanted was a simple piece of apple pie. From everything he had suffered and all he wanted was a simple slice of pie. Was that too much to ask?_

_Apparently, it was. Throughout the entire journey Dean had been moaning about his craving for the flaky treat and started mumbling "What's the point in having an angel that can teleport if he don't bring ya pie?" _

_Seriously?__ Sam thought. Hell cannot be worse than when Dean was bitchin'. Especially about pie. When they finally saw a MacDonald's, Sam could have cried with relief. His day seemed a lot brighter- they would get Dean his pie, eat something, go to the restroom and then be on their way again. It was a good plan. An awesome one, in fact._

_Dean drove past the MacDonald's._

_"What the hell, Dean? We could have got your pie!"_

_"You call that piece of crap pie? No, I want a real, hot, American pie, with ice cream. And whipped cream."_

_Sam sighed as he sank back down in his seat. His brother could be a real ass sometimes._

_When they finally went into a diner, which looked like it was straight from the 1960's, Dean finally perked up._

_"What can I get ya sweetheart?" asked the waitress with a smile._

_"A bacon cheeseburger and two slices of your finest apple pie, please." Dean said with a wink. Hell, he was so happy he would have started humping the table. He would finally get his pie, which he had been wanting so damn badly._

_"Oh hun, I'm sorry but we're all outta apple pie. We have blueberry though if ya like."_

_Ooh, this can't be good__, Sam thought as he looked over at his brother. Dean's eye twitched._

_Sam had never seen his brother run out of a place so fast._

_"All day. All freakin' day, I wanted some pie! Some good, old-fashioned, American apple pie!" Dean rambled on, ignoring the funny looks he got. He was too pissed to care. _

_"But __noooooo__, I'm a Winchester, and I can't get wha-"_

_Dean stopped dead in his tracks. His car was gone from the sidewalk where he parked it. Just in case he parked it somewhere else he looked around the parking lot. His baby wasn't there. His__ car__ was missing. If Dean was pissed before, it was nothing compared to how he was now. His heart was thumping in his chest, his blood rushing in his ears. Some freakin' bastard stole his car and that fucker was gonna pay. His fists had the urge to punch something._

_"Sam! Sammy!" Dean called. _

_Sam was walking out of the diner, towards Dean, bags in his hand._

_"What now, Dean? I got you the pie anyway, 'cause I know you'll want some later like alwa…" Sam's voice drifted off into silence as he notices Dean's furious expression and the impala gone. He put two and two together._

_"Nope. No. Nuh-uh. This isn't happening, all of our hunting stuff, and my IPad," Sam kept rambling on but Dean didn't hear. He was too pissed for that._

_The thought of someone actually touching his baby, of changing the radio station to some douchey pop tune, of taking out the little army men Sam and Dean had stuffed in there when they were younger, had gotten Deans blood boiling._

_"- should call Cas. He might help, Dean. " Sam suggested. Dean didn't even hesitate._

_"Cas! Cas! You better get your feathery ass out here or-"_

_"Dean." Cas simply stated. Dean jumped. He saw his angel. Cas wouldn't be hard to miss, being up close in Dean's face._

_Castiel's eyes roaming over Dean's body, searching for a physical injury. Apart from his heart beating at a rapid pace and his blood pressure being unusually high Dean seemed fine. Castiel came as soon as Dean said his name, even though he was giving his siblings a tactical mission, the second Dean called for him he arrived. He's not sure why Dean should be so shocked when Castiel arrives. Dean should know by now that the angel will always come when he calls._

_Castiel noticed that Dean's injury was emotional, not physical; he looked at Dean's soul. Usually it was glowing bright, radiating warmth; Castiel would look at his soul and feel at peace. Now it was pulsing with anger, and vengeance and justice. This reminded him of the grace of his brothers and sisters, and this saddened the angel._

_"Cas, someone took my baby. I want you to help us find it. Please." Dean's voice took on a desperate tone, and he used manners which was not what Dean does often. Sam actually felt his jaw drop; he never heard his brother sound so sincere._

_ The impala was Dean's pride and joy, the only thing to never let him down. He wasn't going to let some asshole take it so easily. Not without a fight._

_Castiel closed his eyes. He fashioned his grace, acting like a light beam from the heavens, shining down on Earth, almost like a searchlight. He located the Impala in an abandoned warehouse 14 miles north._

_"As you wish." Was all that Cas said, before he put two fingers on each of the Winchesters foreheads before they all vanished from the diner._


	3. Beam Me Up, Scotty

_**A/N **__: This chapter will be in the Pond's and The Doctor's POV and the next chapter will be in Team Free Will's POV. This is my first fic and I'd appreciate it if I got feedback- Am I pacing it too fast or if my grammar is awful. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing... sadly _

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were all held at gunpoint, their lives depended on the few choice they would say. They needed to be calm and reasonable. So of course the Doctor had to step in and do the exact opposite.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor," He said, full of confidence. The guys with the guns still didn't waver.

"Someone sent me a message; I'm guessing by your warm welcome that it wasn't you." The Doctor reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the psychic paper, showing to the men.

"Here, see I'm the Doctor, abandoned warehouse specialist, these are my associates, Amy and Rory Pond. The ginger is Amy the dashing young man next to her is Rory. He's a Roman." Amy silently cursed the Time Lord, half the time she wishes she could stuff that bow tie in his mouth.

The three men all looked confused. The guy who threatened to shoot then looked furious. "Do we look like idiots to you?" He sounded American, Amy thought. And he was quite handsome, cropped blonde hair with green eyes.

Well..., The Doctor thought, compared to him even Dr. Seuss was an idiot.

"The paper's blank." The angry American said. There's nothing on it. The asshole that made your fake I.D really screwed you over."

The Doctor looked at the psychic paper. The man was right. The Doctor's pride was wounded but he didn't care, he was still wondering why the psychic paper didn't work. They could have got psychic training, able to detect the device for what it really was...Or maybe it just short circuited.

_"_Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"My name is Sam," Said the ridiculously tall man. He had calm demeanour and he gestured to the angry guy in the leather jacket. "He's Dean, my brother," He then pointed to the dark-haired man in a tan trench coat. He seemed as if he was day-dreaming, looking at the wall but his eyes piercing blue eyes seemed focused. "And that's Cas. Someone stole my brother's car, and we were led here and the car is nowhere in sight, we've been looking around and there's no sign of it. When you ... appeared, we thought you might -"

"You thought we might have stolen it. Or knew where it went." The Doctor concluded. Sam seemed reserved unlike his brother. In fact they seemed and looked like polar opposites apart from their hazel coloured eyes.

"What is that? That blue box? Did you guy's teleport here?" Dean asked.

"No!" The Doctor seemed horrified. Comparing his TARDIS to a teleport? This man was truly an idiot.

"It's his ... spaceship. We kind of travelled here." Amy said. She decided to step in as The Doctor seemed too appalled to talk, probably still upset from the whole teleport ordeal.

"You mean like Star Trek? _'Beam me up, Scotty'_ type of deal? "Dean looked incredulous.

"Kind of. It's pretty cool actually." Rory replied. Great, Amy thought, Rory's a Trekkie and he probably won't stop going on about it.

"You're serious?" Dean said, unconvinced. "I was joking, aliens and _Spock_ don't exist."

The Doctor snapped out of his mind-rant and looked up. Sam and Dean both looked at the time travellers like they were crazy. Maybe they were. Cas was peering attentively at their surroundings, oblivious to their conversation.

"Where are we?" The Doctor asked Dean.

" A warehouse." He said as if The Doctor was an idiot.

"Yeah, we've established that. What country? And what year?"

"America! You moron. Its 2011." Now Dean just looked worried.

_2011?_ The Doctor thought_. Everyone knows about aliens now, an encounter every other day. Unless..._

"Daleks." He said. No spark of recognition in the American's eyes, only confusion. So they don't know. They don't know about aliens at all. Everyone from this world knows about Daleks and Cybermen. Unless they weren't in their world,, that could explain why psychic paper doesn't work- because it _shouldn't _work.

"What? Doctor are there Daleks here?" Amy asked, she knew of the Daleks and because they terrified the Doctor, they terrified her.

"Amy, Rory, we're going now!" The Doctor turned around and headed for the TARDIS. The pond's followed both scared and confused.

"No you're not!" Dean shouted. The sound of guns cocking stopped them from approaching their time machine.

The Doctor and the Pond's all turned around.

"Sam, Dean, Cas," The Doctor said, calmed. "I'm begging you please let us go. Every second we're here, we are in danger. Not just for us but for everyone." You could hear the plea in every word, desperation heavy in his voice. "I'm truly sorry about your car, but please,_ please_ let us go."

Dean looked at The Doctor, something softened in his eyes, and he lowered his gun.

"Fine. And I don't wanna see your ass back here again."

"Doctor, where are we? Why do we have to leave?" Rory asked, frustrated at having no idea what was going on.

"Amy, Rory, have you heard of parallel worlds? "

"Yeah, mirror verse, like in Star Trek_. What?"_ Amy asked embarrassed, looking at Rory's proud expression.

"Well, we're in one," The Doctor stated. "And for all we know every second we're here we could be burning up the sun. And I don't know if we could even get back to our world, so we have to go to the TARDIS now! "

The reality of the situation dawned on the Pond's. All three of them turned on their heel and headed for the time machine. They stopped dead in their tracks. The TARDIS was gone.


	4. No S, Sherlock Holmes

**A/N: Whoops. I felt as if I had abandoned this story. It's been about a month and I procrastinate all the time so it's an achievement for me. I couldn't help myself with the Sherlock reference- And I'm regretting not making this story SuperWhoLock. **

Dean was having a bad day. Which was putting mildly as first of all, he didn't get pie, then his baby was stolen, and to top it all off- he had to deal with the cast of Harry Potter who believe in aliens. _Perfect_. This crazy ass man in a bow tie, who was the only lead as to where his baby went and it turns out he's bat shit crazy.

The weirdest thing was when Sam had started to believe them about the whole 'aliens are real' ordeal. He hunts dusty old witches and demons for a living, so he's in no place to argue about supernatural things. Besides, Dean didn't believe in Angels and now he's totally in love with one. And Sam guessed the feeling was probably mutual. Sam looked over at his brother- Dean has what he likes to call a 'built-in bullshit detector' meaning he could tell what was a steaming pile of crap and Dean looked like he didn't believe a thing of what this Doctor guy was telling them.

And Dean would have been a liar if he said he didn't enjoy the way the doctor and his sidekicks (hot, tall red headed chick and an average Joe) were panicking at the fact that their blue teleport thingy went missing. Good. Now they were all in the same boat- without their vehicles. The crazies, as Dean liked to call them, were checking all over the damp warehouse, as far as the eye can see in the dim light for their blue box but with no avail. If Bobby was here, he probably would have called them idjits.

But one of the things that kind of freaked out the older Winchester was that he had his eyes trained on the big blue box and when it vanished, Dean didn't even notice it was gone.

It took him several moments to process that it had even left. It made him feel... weird. He spent years honing in on his hunter senses and instincts, to have his reflexes ready at a drop of a hat, and it made him feel as if the blue box was out of focus and everything else he could see in perfect clarity.

It also made Dean feel weird as it was the precise moment that Cas snapped out of whatever daydream he was having to finally focus on the spot where the box had vanished.

"Dean," Castiel said, his voice laced with nervousness. "Something is wrong here."

Dean scoffed; his angel finally realized that _now?_ "No shit, Sherlock Holmes." His voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Castiel gave him a look with his piercing blue eyes that meant he did not get that reference. "My name _is Castiel_. Not _Sherlock. _He is a consulting detective in London. I met him once._"_

"Yeah, I know that," Dean said, irritation growing in his voice. "It's an expression_. Castiel_."

The Angel sighed. His human always managed to infuriate him, even over the smallest of things. And he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Everything has energy, like angels have grace energy, humans have soul energy, candles give off heat energy-" Castiel said, his gravelly voice made Dean feel as if he was sitting in a physics lecture.

"Energy cannot be created or destroyed, only converted from one form to another. Good old Albert Einstein, although he did copy part of that quote from me. Funny how they always do that." The doctor said, a frown appearing on his face. He seemed to have some green flash light thing in his hand and he looked like he was scanning the area with it. The action reminded Dean of how he handles his EMF reader.

"Yes." Castiel said, a slight smile on his usually stoic face. Probably because apart from Sam, he found someone to have an intellectual conversation with. Dean couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the Doctor. "Everything has a certain energy signature that I can attune my grace with, that I can harness, like how I traced the impala's energy here , but when the doctor's time device left, it was...unsettling. I know almost everything in every single universe and reality, everything that is or was created has energy or energy traces, no matter what happens. That time box, right before it had vanished, had no energy and no energy signatures or evidence that it was there. Nothing. As if it had never existed."

Then the redhead- Amy- who looked terrified right now spoke up. "Doctor, is it the crack? The one from my room? It stopped the entire world from existing. Is it that?"

Rory, the guy hanging round Amy like he was ready to take a bullet for her, looked terrified. "Doctor, how can that be? I thought we got rid of it."

"I don't think it's the crack," The Doctor murmured, looking grim. He somehow managed to look baby faced and ancient at the same time. "Despite the crack taking people out of time, there was still energy of their presence left- that's why Amy remembered you, remembered _me. _ Like my good friend Cas said, something is not right. Even the sonic doesn't work. "

Sam and Dean had absolutely no idea what was going on, which was disturbing for Sam, but relatively normal for Dean. But Cas nodded as if he understood.

"Yes, the crack. It was first caused by the Angels; we manipulated time too much, time was too fragile to withstand us, so it cracked and the effects were devastating."

Every time they said crack, it made Dean think of butt cracks. It made Dean snicker which earned him a death glare from Cas, and bitch face no. 29 from Sam.

"You created the crack?"

"What Angels? The Weeping Angels?"

"Angels _exist?_"

The Doctor, Amy and Rory asked, all in unison.

Castiel had some explaining to do.


	5. Heaven has a Soft Spot

**A/N: I felt like I had neglected this story. I noticed my updates are slow or erratic (Why do I do that?) but I'll try to hurry on the updates.**

"I am an Angel." Castiel said, his voice laced with pride, and something indiscernible. His gravelly voice spoke with such intent, it echoed throughout the large warehouse. "We are servants of God. We carry out His will." Bright blue eyes, intensely focused on the Doctor and his companions, as if willing them to listen, willing them to believe his story. "We are powerful beings; in our true form we are too strong for this physical plain. Our voices are so loud that they can deafen you, our forms so bright and pure that they can burn your eyes out of your skull. Even our very presence in our true forms can incinerate you to dust. So whenever we use our abilities, whenever we manipulate time, we are too strong and we cause such damage. Such irreparable damage" The Angel's stoic face changes into something close to sadness. Regret.

"It was our fault," Castiel continued. "That the barrier between worlds were broken,"

The Doctor's hearts stopped. The void. Daleks. Cybermen. _Rose._ Cas had caused that? That was one of the worst days of the Doctor's existence and it was all due to the Angel. To be honest, the Doctor was not entirely sure that Angels existed, or if they did, they weren't like the nice ones with fluffy wings. Many people had called the Doctor an Angel, but he was far from it, with all the unspeakable things he had done, and the Doctor was sure that Cas felt the same way about himself as well. The Angel was will still talking and The Doctor tried to make the stinging in his eyes and the pounding in his head stop so he could listen.

"When the Angels were dealing with the 66 seals-" Castiel was interrupted by Amy.

"The animals? Heaven has a soft-spot for sea creatures?" She asked rather rudely. The redhead didn't like Cas or the other two men, despite how handsome they were. When the so-called Angel was telling his little story, she didn't miss the broken look that crossed the Doctor's face. Many times Amy saw the Doctor look so heart-wrenchingly sad; whenever the doctor thought she wasn't looking or when they were in the TARDIS and he would look around, as if expecting someone to come out of the swimming pool and into the control room. It baffled Amy, how the Doctor who looked so young could look so old at the same time. Whatever Cas had done to make the Doctor like this, so desolate, she immediately resented the Angel for it, regardless of what happened.

But, it seemed that the Cas was unfazed by Amy's rudeness, as if the Angel deals with annoying humans everyday and judging by Dean's attitude, Castiel probably did.

"66 Seals were like the locks on a door and on the other side was destruction and death and chaos. The seals must not be unlocked otherwise everything would have been lost. Some Angels, as well as Dean, helped to stop the seals from breaking."

"But what exactly are seals? And what's it got to do with the crack?"

"Seals are rituals, and when you completed the ritual a seal will broken. When all 66 seals were broken, literally all hell would break loose. Shit had hit the fan." Dean said brashly. This conversation was going _waaay_ too slow for his liking. And he didn't want Cas to tell these strangers some of the most private and personal moments of dean's life, such as the whole Sam and demon blood fiasco, or the Lucifer/Michael showdown, that resulted in Dean losing his brother to hell.

Castiel gave Dean a withering look, his human wasn't exactly the most poetic of humans, but he certainly had a way with words. "The Angels attempted to stop seals from breaking and because time was precious and we had a deadline, we tried to go to the past. We had more time to do our duties, to stop the rituals from passing, but the majority of the time, it did not work. And then I took Dean to the past" Castiel stated, giving Dean an unfathomable look.

"Because of our sheer power, reality crumbled around us. Time and dimensions became nothing. A fragment of time was lost and this created the "crack". We managed to prevent more damage from occurring, but even the crack was enough to destroy half the universe." As Cas talked his deep, rumbling voice managed to get graver, as the seriousness of the situation escalated.

"So it's your fault?" Amy cried, some of the anger that had built up inside her had released. If it wasn't for the crack, Rory wouldn't have been taken out of time or became a Centurion. Her husband wouldn't have had to wait 2 millennia for her to return again. Sometimes Rory would look so distant, the things he had suffered. And it was all because of this Cas. "You're no Angel- you're a monster! You belong in Hell!" Amy reached the peak of her anger, and for several moments, only her heavy breathing was heard throughout the warehouse.

Sam looked worried, his wide green eyes was focused on the Angel, and what he was about to do to the innocent girl. For Angels, humans either fell into the category of 'to smite' and 'to ignore', there was no middle ground. Sam knew that Cas was always different to the rest of his brothers and sisters, but he was still an Angel at heart. If they even had a heart.

But Cas's face morphed into his usual look of impasse, but his striking blue eyes flashed and when he spoke his next sentence he seemed to maintain a calmness to his anger and irritation. "You are hypocrites, I may have started the crack, but you," He gestured to the Doctor, _"you_ had caused the crack to develop into something much more than it was. You, in figurative terms 'dug yourself a bigger hole.' I may have caused the crack, but _you_ made it manifest into something deadly."

And that was when they all realised what happened.

Fear blossomed within the group. "It can be a coincidence," The Doctor said. "The fact that we," he gestured to himself, the Ponds and Castiel, "both personally affected the crack."

Castiel's brow furrowed, a sign that Dean recognized as him being unnerved or frustrated. "I think neither fate nor coincidence brought us here. I believe something else did. I think that something had manipulated us, without us realizing, to be here. For all of us to meet right here, right now- you came from an entirely different reality, and somehow ended up in mine. What are the chances that we, the perpetrators in creating the crack, of meeting? It would be a trillion to one." The Angel's voice had an edge to it, full of anxiety yet carefully steeled in determination.

"So then, what will we do now?" Rory asked. The amount of information he was getting was overwhelming. First of all, Angels existed. And apparently they wear trench coats. Rory wasn't much of a believer in God and Angels; after working in a place where death is imminent and countless innocent lives were lost daily, Rory just lost faith in Angels and higher powers. Rory then proceeded to find out the reason why he waited for Amy for so long was because of Castiel creating the crack. And apparently they were stuck in a different universe, with not a big chance of going back to theirs. Turning his head, Rory needed to reassure himself that Amy was here. He could be anywhere; he could on Mars but as long as Amy was right there with him he'd be fine. Rory was scared she vanished like the TARDIS did, but he was glad she was still as she was, next to him. Even if she did seem a little angry.

"I think...we should go have a look around." Dean proposed, it was way better than sitting ducks in the open space of the warehouse. The place was damp, and smelled like mildew but Dean's been in worst places. For some reason, he felt more unnerved here.

"Good. That sounds like a good plan. All together?" The Doctor asked, trying to contain his nerves. He felt jitters and dread at the same time.

"Where?" Amy asked. She was a little scared of the Winchesters, but mainly because of their shotguns.

They scanned the warehouse to look for a place to start looking, the place seemed inconspicuous, despite the aura it emitted. The Winchesters still had their guns firmly aimed at the time travellers, in case they tried to do any funny business.

"There," Sam said, pointing at a door on the far right. "Let's see if it could lead to an exit."

"I seriously doubt that whatever brought us to a parallel world and took away my time machine, would then just leave the door open for us all to walk free." The doctor said, irritation in his voice.

They came to a stop in front of a metallic door, which had a 'keep out' sign. _Pffft. _ Dean thought. _I kill demons for a living, why would I listen to a fucking sign?_

Dean's booted foot kicked at the door, effectively opening it with a groaning noise and Dean poked his head in the door.

Dean really should have listened to the sign.

**A/N: ooh Dramatic. There's been a lot of talking in the past few chapters; next couple of ones are where the action happens. As always, reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
